An ever-increasing consumer demand, improved technological advancements (e.g., hardware/software infrastructure), and industry collaboration has driven significant growth in modern telecommunication networks and continues to drive its evolution. Indeed, each iteration or “next generation” of network capabilities, e.g., represented by standards promulgated by a Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), interconnects more devices, improves network bandwidth, increases data-rates, and so on. For example, a transition from 3rd Generation (3G) networks to 4th Generation (4G) networks introduced new network services and connected mobile devices to third party data networks such as the Internet. More recently, a transition is underway from existing 4G networks to new 5G networks, which includes a new service-oriented architecture for provisioning network services/resources in a dynamic, scalable, and customizable fashion (e.g., micro-services, network functions virtualization (NFV), etc.). This service-oriented architecture, which employs network slices, creates new opportunities to develop scalable roaming security mechanisms in the context of roaming registration and/or roaming session management in order to natively support virtual, stateless, statistic, and dynamically mobile workloads and improve overall UE mobility in 5G networks.